


Simple Daily Bliss

by Misaki_0415



Series: Days of Bliss: Eternity [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: A day of domestic bokuaka with Akaashi clearly doting on his precious Bokuto, showing his soft side to him uwu(Literally bursting with fluff :D
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Days of Bliss: Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Simple Daily Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TofuRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuRamen/gifts).



> This is the first fanfic of the series AND if I don't have anymore ideas popping into my brain at 4am there will probably be 9 more fanfics in the series (total 10) which is basically MORE FLUFF UWUUU but the other 9 fics will be on special occasions (holidays, birthdays, anniversaries etc) and I was so glad my friend suggested me to write a fanfic on bokuaka (THIS IS A GIFT TO YOU MY FRIEND I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS ;u;) It's my favorite ship in Haikyuu and I was trying so hard to not explode in uwus  
> I genuinely hope whoever reads this will enjoy it ;u; It will mean a lot to me (emphasizes on: A LOT)  
> It's my first fanfic ever please go easy on me ;-;

\----------------------------------------------

A soothing warmth enveloped Akaashi as a ridiculously humongous owl embraced him. He snuggled close, and it put his mind at peace because the feathers had the exact same scent as Bokuto's shampoo. He was at ease, and could drift off to the land of dreams any moment now...... or not. The wings wrapped securely around him tightened, and a momentary gasp for air had the illogically huge owl bursting into a soft cloud of feathers. Akaashi watched in awe, with widened eyes, as the remains left a pair of beaming golden eyes, which belonged to Bokuto, clutching him close to his chest.

"Mornin' Agaaaashi~" Bokuto hooted cheerily, stumbling over Akaashi's name on purpose, and let out a hearty laugh at the dazed man in his arms. "You look adorable with your mouth wide open, Akaashi. Did you dream of a gigantic owl?" Bokuto said jokingly. Akaashi slightly shuddered. It was scary how Bokuto was on point, but wait—a dream?

Adjusting to his ethereal environments, Akaashi took a moment to take in the familiar sight of the white sheets which wrapped around the man he loved. There were no fluffy clouds, no black and white feathers, and certainly no humongous hooting owl surrounding his slumbering form. But Bokuto's scent lingered, and he was only encased by the arms of who he could only ever love and describe, with pride, as his newly engaged fiancé. Akaashi nuzzled against Bokuto's bare skin, and inhaled the fresh, musky scent wafting through the air.

"Bokuto san..." Akaashi whispered in a barely hearable voice.

Instead of a reply, Bokuto tightened his embrace. Neither of them said a word and simply savoured every moment in each other's arms. Akaashi was the first to break the silence.

"Bokuto san, please let go of me..."

"But Agaaaaashi!" Bokuto pouted slightly and whined.

"I have to run a few errands at the grocery store." Akaashi bit his lip to stop the smile forming on his face. He could hardly keep a straight face when Bokuto acts like that. Bokuto stayed silent, and Akaashi took that as a chance to slip out of his arms and get out of bed. Just when he was about to get up, he felt a slight tug at the corner of his shirt. He looked over his shoulders and saw Bokuto with pleading eyes. Akaashi sighed. Despite the huge sigh which would normally represent one's annoyance, Akaashi looked at Bokuto affectionately, and it was impossible to hide it. Akaashi ruffled Bokuto's messy hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Chuu~" Akaashi leaned back after kissing him on the forehead just to find Bokuto staring at him with a grin so large he was worried for a slight second that his face might break from smiling too much.

"Akaaaaashi! I love you!" Bokuto grinned widely and blew him a kiss.

".....I love you too, Bokuto san." Akaashi turned around, hiding his flushed cheeks. "Is there anything you want me to get while I'm at the store?"

"Ooh ooh! I want the sugary star-shaped cereal! I want to eat yakiniku as well!" Bokuto waved his arms around excitedly.

".....Okay. I'll remember to get the cereal." Akaashi said before closing the bedroom door.

"Ehhhhh....." Bokuto's shoulders drooped in disappointment as he was only answered by the clicking sound of the door lock.

\----------------------------------------------

"Bokuto san? I'm back—" Akaashi came home with a handful of bags and was surprised he wasn't greeted by Bokuto's usual 'owl-ly welcome home' pecks.

"Bokuto san?" Akaashi placed the bags on the dining table and headed to the bedroom.

Nope.

He checked the bathroom. Nope. The kitchen? Perhaps he was hungry and was busy stuffing himself and simply didn't hear Akaashi calling for him—nope. Akaashi checked every room but Bokuto was nowhere to be seen. Akaashi slightly panicked.

"Bokuto san? This isn't funny..." Akaashi forced back the tears forming in his eyes. He repeatedly checked every room, just in case he missed a spot. He felt the heat spreading across his cheeks and liquid started streaming down his face. Was it because he didn't promise to buy him yakiniku? It couldn't be, right? That's when Akaashi's sight fell upon the closet.

"Don't tell me..." Akaashi swiftly wiped the tears away before slowly opening the closet doors. It creaked open, and inside was Bokuto, all curled up on a pile of fabric, holding on to Akaashi's shirt, sleeping peacefully, mumbling confessions for Akaashi from time to time.

"Bokuto san..." Akaashi meant to wake him up by tapping on his shoulder lightly, but instead he flung his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Agaashi? You're baaccck....." Bokuto mumbled and grinned. Akaashi stifled a laugh.

"What were you doing in the closet, Bokuto san?" Akaashi grunted as he struggled to lift Bokuto up while Bokuto clung onto him.

"I missed you.... So I wanted to find something with Agaashi's scent on it.... and ended up falling asleeeep....." Bokuto replied sluggishly. Akaashi placed him on the bed, and the second his arms left the embrace, Bokuto's eyes flung wide open and tugged on Akaashi's shirt. Hard. Akaashi, still in shock, fell down into the pile of covers and right into Bokuto's arms.

"Bokuto san, what are you doing—" Akaashi was interrupted by a shower of kisses that sent a jolt up his spine. He shuddered with delight as Bokuto nibbled gently on his bottom lip.

"Bokuto san, not now...." Akaashi tried to push him away gently, but Bokuto ignored him and buried his face in Akaashi's chest.

"Hey... I was really lonely, you know? I really missed you... The house was so cold without yoooooooou...." Bokuto whined.

".....Bokuto san, are you implying that I'm a heater? And I've only been out for twenty minutes......"

"Twenty minutes? It felt like two whole hours!"

Akaashi sighed. Now and then he'd constantly questioned himself: why did he ever fall in love with this hooting owl? He was the complete opposite of Akaashi's quiet and calm composure; Bokuto was always cheerful and loud, and sometimes a total idiot. Akaashi looked down, his gaze meeting a sulking Bokuto, who was pressing his puffed cheeks against Akaashi's chest.

"Hey hey hey! Akaashi, I can hear your heartbeat! Badump, badump, badump...." Bokuto perked up and started mimicking Akaashi's heartbeats.

Akaashi smiled. He doesn't do it often, but being around with Bokuto just automatically fills his heart with happiness, leading him to smile even more than he normally would.

"Bokuto san, you really have to let go of me this time. I have to prepare lunch. You can munch on some cereal if you're hungry. I also got you some drinks."

"Ehhhh!!! Akaashi, you're the best!!" Bokuto gave him a kiss on the cheek before running out to the living room. "CEREAAAL!!!" Bokuto's elated screams brought another smile to Akaashi's face. Perhaps this is what bliss feels like, Akaashi thought while making his way to the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------

_Sizzle....sizzle...sizzle..._

"Akaashi, is the food ready yet?" Bokuto asked every five minutes. Akaashi sighed. Had he predicted this, he would have bought more cereal to keep the owl quiet.

"Bokuto san, the time needed to prepare the food will not shorten just because you keep asking about it every five minutes." Akaashi replied bluntly.

"Akaashi, are you mad?" Bokuto said quietly. Akaashi continued on focusing on the omelette, making sure there were no burnt ends. Strong arms circled around Akaashi's waist, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Bokuto rested his head on Akaashi's back. If Bokuto was an owl, the tufts of feathers on the side of his head would have been visibly drooping and his eyes would have looked like he was about to cry.

"No, Bokuto san. I'm not mad." And to be honest, he wasn't the least bit angry. But if he had let himself get distracted by Bokuto every time Bokuto makes an adorable face, they would have absolutely nothing to eat, and Akaashi didn't want Bokuto to go on with the day with an empty stomach.

"Then why do you have these creases on your forehead like the ones you had whenever I messed up my spike back in high school?" Bokuto crunched his face, mimicking Akaashi. Akaashi couldn't hold back his laughter anymore when he stole a glance at Bokuto's face. He turned off the electric stove and turned to Bokuto, both hands on Bokuto’s shoulders, and looked at him with earnest eyes.

"I just don't want to starve you. I'm worried you'd get too hungry, that's why I have these creases on my forehead. If you want these creases to go away, wait for me quietly in the living room, okay? I'll be done soon." Akaashi gave him his best smile. It was as if he was soothing a hungry child—a hungry owl, to be more precise. Bokuto nodded, nuzzled his face against Akaashi's and ran off to the living room. Akaashi turned back to the stove and continued on preparing lunch.

... 

"AGAASHI, THIS IS DEWICOUS(delicious)!" Bokuto yelled while stuffing food in his mouth. Although Akaashi could barely make out what he was saying, he could tell Bokuto enjoyed the food.

"Slow down, Bokuto san. Be careful not to choke on your food—"

"COUGH KOFF—"

"Bokuto san!!" Akaashi immediately rushed over to his side and started rubbing his back and handed him a glass of water. Bokuto coughed for a few more times before a sign of relief spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, Akaashi... Your fried rice was so delicious I couldn't get enough of it..." Bokuto smiled sheepishly. Akaashi sighed and smiled. He took Bokuto's empty bowl and went into the kitchen. Soon, he came back out with another bowl of fried rice.

"Eat slowly, okay?"

"Okay!" Bokuto's eyes lit up as he saw the bowl of fried rice. Akaashi already had his full, so he simply stared at Bokuto as he ate.

"Ish dare sumthing on meh fwace? (Is there something on my face?)" Bokuto asked Akaashi with his mouth full, who seemed to be in a daze.

"No, it's nothing, Bokuto san. Also, I realized that you have a really bad habit of talking while eating before swallowing..... It's fine by me though as long as you don't choke on your food..."

Bokuto pouted, then continued digging in. Akaashi continued to stare at his features: his luminous golden eyes, silvery grey eyebrows, messy yet a bit spiky hair and those soft cheeks... He took it all in, and to him, Bokuto was the most beautiful scenery. Even more breathtaking than a night scenery of Tokyo, or a hike in the mountains. The warm amber sunlight fell upon Bokuto, and to Akaashi, this was the perfect picture. Peaceful bliss. Just an everyday afternoon spent with the one he loves.

\----------------------------------------------

Bokuto sighed and rolled around in his bed. The sheets lingered with Akaashi’s cologne as he thought back on how he pulled Akaashi into bed and hugged him before Akaashi slipped out of his arms to go back to the kitchen, implying that he had to do the dishes. He grimaced, trying to make out Akaashi’s expression. Was it the usual expressionless face? Or was there a hint of annoyance? Perhaps he was too clingy. But he couldn’t help it! He loves Akaashi so much he wished he could be by his side 24/7. 

He wanted to get out of bed and check on Akaashi, but the image of Akaashi wrinkling his pretty face came to his mind. 

“Bokuto! You can do this! Akaashi is busy now, so you shouldn’t be distracting him!” Bokuto gave himself a little cheer to stop himself from getting out of bed. He continued rolling around, wondering when Akaashi would be finished with the dishes.

“Maybe next time I’ll stop dropping the cutlery so Akaashi wouldn’t need to wash a whole sink of spoons and forks.” Bokuto mumbled to himself. It’s not as if he was doing it on purpose though, but he tends to forget that he was holding on to something whenever he was mesmerized by Akaashi’s existence—yes, it wasn’t just his looks that gave him butterflies, but his whole existence. It was hard to fully understand what that meant, even Bokuto wasn’t so sure either. It’s this indescribable feeling whenever he gets lost in Akaashi’s dark azure eyes,and—that’s when he _swore_ he heard a muffled crash and a slight yelp coming from the kitchen.

“Akaashi?!” Bokuto ran to the kitchen only to find Akaashi covering his mouth and kneeling on the floor. Akaashi’s eyes glinted with panic and had his hand held out midair. Bokuto looked at Akaashi’s hand as beads of scarlet trickled down his arm. Bokuto looked at the floor. Bits of porcelain were lying on the floor. Akaashi stood up and hid his arm behind him frantically, but Bokuto was faster to reach out and grab his arm gently. Akaashi flinched, and Bokuto inspected the injuries. It wasn’t deep, but there were visible marks and scratches on his arm and palm, and there was blood seeping out slowly.

“Bokuto san, I’m fine...” Akaashi bit his lip. Bokuto ignored him and scooped him up into his arms. Held in his muscular arms, Akaashi glanced upwards. Bokuto’s cheery smile was nowhere to be seen and was replaced by a frown, accompanied with the same creases Akaashi had on his forehead.

“Bokuto san.... Are you.... angry?” Akaashi asked timidly. Bokuto stopped in his tracks for a slight second, then continued walking. When they reached the bedroom, Bokuto let him down on the bed gently, as if Akaashi was a fragile leaf, ready to break anytime a small gust blows by. Bokuto took out a first-aid box they kept in the drawer, and started to treat his wounds.

“Bokuto san, this isn’t necessary-” Akaashi stopped and clamped his mouth with his uninjured hand. Bokuto had dabbed a piece of cotton immersed in isopropyl alcohol at the wounds sharply. When he noticed Akaashi’s face slightly twisting in pain, he immediately snapped out of it and pressed on it more gently. Akaashi peered into Bokuto’s face. He was definitely angry. For Bokuto to stay silent for such a long time was an abnormal situation, and in such situations he was usually displeased about something. Like that one time when Akaashi was too tired and barely made notice of what Bokuto had said, Bokuto stopped talking for two whole hours with a sulk on his face. But this time, Bokuto wasn’t sulking. His eyes reflected...sadness? No, it resembled worry. A pang of pain.

Bokuto eyed Akaahi’s treated wounds. Then without another word, he left the room. Akaashi looked at the lifeless room in dismay. He looked at his wounds, each covered with a band-aid with owl patterns on it. He knew Bokuto was probably mad at him for not being careful enough and ended up getting hurt, but the emptiness still urged his tears to flow. He heard sweeping noises coming from the kitchen—Bokuto was cleaning up the mess.

 _The mess he made_.

The more he thought about it, the quicker the tears spilled. What was wrong with him today? Akaashi seldom cried, and if he did, he wouldn’t have cried when Bokuto was home, not to mention _twice_ a day. 

The sweeping stopped. Soon, Akaashi heard footsteps getting louder and louder. He quickly wiped the tears, but as if refusing to cooperate, the tears continued to flow from his cheeks. Bokuto opened the door, and caught a glimpse of the glint in Akaashi’s eyes. He hurried over and saw Akaashi trying to wipe away the tears but in vain, who then proceeded to hide his face while hugging his legs to his body closely. 

“Akaashi, are you... crying?” This time, Bokuto was the one to break the silence.

Akaashi glanced up, surprised. The realization Bokuto just talked to him made him unable to suppress a cry as he let out a soft, choking sound. Bokuto looked at him frantically. Akaashi rarely cried, and it caught him off guard.

“Ahhh! Don’t cry, Akaashi! Uh… Look at me! I’m an owl! Hoot hoot! With, err, big, fluffy wings!” Bokuto jumped on the bed and wrapped himself in blankets and started flapping his arms while making his best owl noises. Akaashi sniffled and looked at Bokuto. Bokuto reached out and hugged Akaashi, wrapping Akaashi in blankets as well.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. I didn’t mean to make you cry. But I was agitated at myself. You always do the chores, and I felt so useless. You even got hurt! And I couldn’t prevent it because I wasn’t there by your side, helping you with the dishes; instead I was rolling in the bed like...like some ten year old child. I’m not much of a helping hand, and you never let me help you with the chores anyway..” Bokuto wiped away the tears on Akaashi’s face, and the next thing he knew, Akaashi had toppled over him, cupping Bokuto’s cheeks in his hands.

“I thought you were mad at me… I’m so glad that wasn’t the case. But don’t blame this on yourself. I’m not doing the chores alone because you wouldn’t be much of a helping hand, Bokuto san. It was because if you _did_ help me with my chores, we wouldn’t be doing the chores seriously, and we’d never get anything done...” Akaashi stopped and hesitated for a bit. It was embarrassing to say the next part, but Bokuto’s eyes beckoned him to continue. “...because my mind would be too occupied with thoughts of hugging you and doing nothing but just lying in bed—in your arms for the rest of the day.” There. He said it. The moment he realized what he’d just blurted out, a bright blush spread across his face. Bokuto’s ears looked flustered too.

“AGAAAAASHI!!!!” This time, Bokuto toppled over Akaashi. Bokuto gave him a dazzling yet adorable smile, one that would make anyone swoon for him. Akaashi wasn’t an exception either. Bokuto kissed him lightly on the lips, barely brushing his lips with Akaashi’s. Akaashi felt a warm sensation in his heart, which reminded him of what love feels like. He held Bokuto close as Bokuto rolled to the side, still wrapping Akaashi in his arms.

“Akaashi, let’s take a nap.”

“Bokuto san, it’s three in the afternoon.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t take a nap. You’ve finished the chores for now, right? We still have time before dinner...” Bokuto mumbled. It wasn’t long before he dozed off into a deep slumber. Akaashi chuckled.

“What are you, a child?”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s face lovingly, stroking his hair when Bokuto started to mumble in his sleep. Akaashi suppressed a giggle. He continued stroking his hair until Bokuto mumbled something again, but it was louder and hearable this time.

“....nngh. I love you, Keiji.”

Akaashi stopped stroking his hair, but only for a slight second. He smiled gently, and whispered to Bokuto in a soft, soothing voice.

_I love you too._

\----------------------------------------------

...

Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open. If his ‘inner clock’ (fancy word for instincts here) was correct, it would be approximately 7pm in 3...2...1..

Akaashi glanced at the clock on the wall. The clock hooted, signalling 7pm. Akaashi sighed. He slipped out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Bokuto up. They bought this clock in the first place because it resembled a horned owl, but to their surprise, it also had an alarm function that could be controlled with a remote. Technology these days, Akaashi thought as he shook his head. If they had a remote for setting the time, why couldn’t they add a ‘switch off alarm’ function? Akaashi dragged his feet across the floor as he gently tugged the string hanging from the clock and the hooting stopped. 

“Akaashi....?”

Bokuto rubbed his eyes sleepily. The moment he realized Akaashi wasn’t in his arms, his shoulders drooped. He scanned the room, and the moment his eyes rested on the tall, well-built figure standing near the clock, he flashed another one of his dazzling yet adorable smiles with a dose of sleepiness. Akaashi’s lips curled up to a smile. He headed towards the closet and went through the freshly ironed clothes. He held out two matching shirts and Bokuto looked at him, tilting his head to one side.

“Akaashi, are we going out?” Bokuto’s hazy vision began to clear up.

“Yes, Bokuto san. I’m not going to tell you where I’m bringing you though. It’s a surprise.” Akaashi handed him the shirt.

“OH OH OH AKAASHI CAN WE GET ICE CREAM????” Bokuto’s eyes lit up.

“.....Maybe.”

...

“Akaashi, is this where I think it is?” Bokuto stood with his jaw wide open. This was a place that’d appear in a four star to five star review if you search it up. 

“Yes, Bokuto san. We are at _Yoroniku_.” Akaashi smiled. “You wanted to eat yakiniku, right? But I couldn’t possibly let you have yakiniku for breakfast… so I made a reservation for dinner.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi. It was impossible to use words to describe the joy on his face and the love in his eyes. Akaashi just stood there, with a calm composure as always, and Bokuto silently thanked the gods for blessing him with such… _an angel_. Akaashi gently pulled Bokuto by his arm, and hand in hand, they went down the stairs, leading them to one of the most popular yakiniku restaurants, Yoroniku.

The restaurant was dimly lit, and there was a relaxing atmosphere so welcoming it almost felt like home. “Reservations for two, Keiji.” Akaashi told the staff, who led them to their table. Bokuto looked at Akaashi with shining eyes as he watched Akaashi communicate with the staff for a bit before nodding politely and turning his attention back to Bokuto. 

“Bokuto san, I’ve already made orders on our meals when I made the reservations. Is that fine with you? I’m sorry I didn’t ask about your preference…”

“Nononononoooo! Akaashi, I’m fine with anything you order for me!” Bokuto grinned. 

Soon enough, Bokuto watched as the staff started to grill the meat right in front of them. Sizzling noises and the scent of meat filled Bokuto’s heart with anticipation. Bokuto readily dug in. The sweetness of the beef and the tenderness of the meat melted and exploded in his mouth. His eyes shimmered with the purest form of happiness, and the staff was trying _so_ hard to hide the smile forming on his cheeks before nodding, as a polite gesture, and leaving them to enjoy their meal. Akaashi sipped on his hōjicha and took a bite of the silky loin on his plate—and his eyes widened in surprise. He understood why Bokuto liked the meal so much. He savoured the flavourful and chewy cuts when he suddenly remembered something. He had prepared a surprise for Bokuto but had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment. 

“Bokuto san?”

“Yish(Yes), Agaashi?” Bokuto struggled to get the words out with his mouth, which was stuffed with meat.

“Could you...lean over for a second?” Akaashi gestured for Bokuto to come closer. Bokuto didn’t know what Akaashi was about to do but he did as Akaashi said anyways. Now, if it were Kuroo instead of Akaashi, Kuroo probably would have been planning a prank. But no, Akaashi was planning nothing of the sort. Akaashi took out a bluetooth earpiece, and placed it in Bokuto’s right ear. Akaashi poked his phone a few times, and a melody started playing through the earpiece. 

A soothing melody, accompanied by some bass and snapping of fingers at the beginning began to flow in. Bokuto knew this opening well—from the song ‘Saving Forever for You’. But it wasn’t a woman’s voice he heard. Instead, Akaashi’s alluring and comforting velvet fog voice came in. His usual tone was so...deep, but his high notes were surprisingly soft with sudden outbursts of energy. Bokuto was so immersed in Akaashi’s singing if it weren’t for Akaashi pointing to his plate, he would have forgotten about his meal, who was lying quietly on his plate, unfinished. _“_ _You'll be my world as long as there's a world turning round, and you'll be my heaven, baby, till the heavens all come falling down. Look inside my heart, love is all you'll see. I'm loving you forever, baby, leave it just to me...”_ Akaashi’s voice was special —not just _to_ Bokuto, but there’s something captivating about it—but Bokuto didn’t care enough to put his mind on it. After all, he had Akaashi with him, and processing thoughts were tiring especially in such a wonderful moment like this. Bokuto munched on the rest of his meal happily, with Akaashi’s singing accompanying him. And as Akaashi quietly continued on his meal, he’d glance at Bokuto every now and then, with such tenderness and warmth in his eyes that he’ll never use to look at anyone else but Bokuto.

...

“Akaaaaaashi, you promised me ice creeeeam!” Bokuto whined pleadingly. 

“....No, Bokuto san. I said nothing of the sort. I only replied ‘maybe’.” Akaashi tried his best not to smile. If Bokuto had looked at the menu at the table, he would have realized there was kakigōri for dessert. However, Akaashi made a special request while he made the reservations: that dessert shall not be served. The staff was nice enough to make it an exception when he heard that Akaashi wanted to surprise his fiancé and agreed to his request. Why was he preparing so many surprises in one day? It wasn’t an anniversary or his birthday or a holiday, no, nothing of the sort. It would have been way more planned out and detailed if it were. 

But no. Today was just one of the ordinary days, one of the blissful days that Akaashi thanked the gods every night before for gifting him with his loud yet precious owl. It was a mere coincidence that Akaashi decided to bring him to a restaurant they don’t usually go due how dear a meal at Yoroniku was; and on the exact same day to have finished recording the song the day before and brought along his bluetooth earpiece, and to put a cherry on top of it, had prepared a surprise for him in the freezer the night before. 

When Bokuto realized Akaashi had no intention of buying him ice cream, he began to pout for the rest of the way home. When they got home, Bokuto trudged and headed straight for the bedroom. Akaashi chuckled. He made sure Bokuto was sulking in the bed with no intentions to come out before heading towards the kitchen. Akaashi held the freezing bowl of homemade sundae in his bare hands and, careful not to drop it due to the unbearable cold, set it on the table quietly and headed to the bedroom.

“Akaashi, I can’t see if you cover up my eyes…” Bokuto, being as confused as can be, said as Akaashi led him out the bedroom and to the living room.

“...” Akaashi stayed silent. He led Bokuto to the table where the sundae was waiting, and made him sit down. Then, slowly, he took his hands off him.

“What is it—OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!!!!!!” Bokuto hooted and screeched in excitement the moment the bowl of sundae made an appearance to his eyes. “Akaashi, did you make this?!” Bokuto looked at Akaashi in genuine surprise. The sundae was cookie flavoured, and it was shaped to resemble a horned owl. 

“Yes, Bokuto san. I hope you like it.” Akaashi took a seat beside him, and watched as his precious owl began to dig in with an elated smile on his face. To his surprise, Bokuto finished the whole bowl that was meant for two people. But Akaashi chose to keep that information to himself. He wasn’t particularly into desserts tonight; and besides, Bokuto’s smile was more than he could ever ask for. 

“Bokuto san, it’s getting late. Take a bath and head to bed. I’ll take one after I finish cleaning up.” Akaashi said to the very much satisfied Bokuto as he took the cutlery to the sink for washing, savoring every bit of Bokuto’s smile in his memory along the way.

\----------------------------------------------

_Rustle rustle…_

Bokuto kept turning over and over. He couldn’t fall asleep—he tried counting sheep, but he’d lose count midway and trying to recall how many sheep he had counted kept him wide awake and made it even harder to fall asleep; he tried the breathing technique Akaashi taught him whenever he had trouble falling asleep: One, two. Three, four. One, two. Three—

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap......_

The continuous noises of tapping the keyboard interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the clock. 2am. Akaashi was still out in the living room, typing furiously on his laptop, tapping the night away. Bokuto got up from bed and made his way to the living room. Akaashi looked up to the footsteps noises, and was slightly startled at the sight of Bokuto in dishevelled clothes, but his eyes quickly regained his usual composure as he placed his laptop on the table and walked up to Bokuto.

“Bokuto san, what are you doing? It’s two in the morning...”

“But Akaashi, I can’t sleep...” Bokuto seemed tearful. Akaashi suppressed a sigh. He took one last glance at his unfinished article, and headed to the bedroom with Bokuto to tuck Bokuto in.

“Bokuto san, please go to sleep.” Akaashi whispered in his ears.

“No.... If I fall asleep, you will just go back out to the living room and leave me all alone...cold and lonely... Please don’t leave me, Akaashi...” Bokuto tears up for real this time. Akaashi looked aloof as always, but deep inside he was extremely panicked. The last thing he would want to see is Bokuto crying—especially when he was the cause. 

“...I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’ll snuggle in the covers with you....My article can wait until tomorrow morning. It’s almost finished anyways...” Akaashi got in bed with him and whispered back, wiping Bokuto’s tears and showering kisses on him, replacing the tear marks. Akaashi cupped his cheeks and looked at him lovingly, and slowly, leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

_Chuu~_

Bokuto’s eyes slightly fluttered open. Akaashi pressed in further, trying to tell Bokuto just how much he loves him, but he simply couldn’t find the right words to express himself. All he could do was savour the sweetness of Bokuto’s lips, which still, for some reason, had a hint of cookie from the sundae he ate, with a whiff of minty fresh scent of toothpaste.

_God, his lips taste like cookies. Maybe I added too much cookie flavouring in the sundae..._

Akaashi's mind wasn't really functioning properly anymore and as Bokuto’s fingers slowly found their way to Akaashi’s, their fingers intertwined. Gradually, Bokuto began to take the lead, and started showering Akaashi with hungry kisses. All of a sudden, he stopped. Akaashi took the chance to gasp for air while stealing glances at Bokuto.

“Bokuto san, why did you stop? Was something wrong?” Akaashi blinked, confused. Bokuto was silent for a few seconds, but soon broke into uncontrollable laughter.

“?” Akaashi was beyond dumbfounded. 

“It’s just... I wanted to tell you how much I love you, and also how the fact your hands are bigger and warmer than me never ceases to surprise me...ahhhh, but it’s not a bad thing! It’s just that I feel really at ease and safe when you hold my hand and hug me, and you giving me kisses is just so adorable I wanted to smile so badly....And all that thinking made me stop, because you’re just so beautiful, Akaashi!” Bokuto smiled sheepishly and blabbered sentences that didn’t really make sense to Akaashi how they were related to one another, but he knew there were just so many thoughts in Bokuto’s mind he probably just short-circuited. Akaashi, too, started to laugh. 

“It’s okay, Bokuto san. We should probably really go to sleep now.” Akaashi smiled in pure bliss, lacing his fingers with Bokuto’s with an even firmer grip, and dozed off with a content smile in Bokuto’s strong, protective arms, praying that these blissful days would last for eternity…

_I love you, Kōtarō._

\----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> (If you made it till here let me just say one thing....  
> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING TILL THE END IT MEANS SO SO MUCH TO ME QAQQQQQ  
> And I hope you enjoyed it owoowowowowowo  
> And if it's not too much to ask for I hope you can be slightly anticipated (no? That's okay too.... ;u;) for the rest of the series,,,,,,,,  
> Also for the restaurant Yoroniku, I did a lot of research on it but since I've never been there before, I apologize if I made any mistake concerning Yoroniku and you felt uncomfortable with that (inserts Yachi grovel way of apology)  
> It would be my utmost honor if this was to your liking and caught your interest. Again, thank you very much!!!!


End file.
